


A Cosmic Contest

by vvj5 (lost_spook)



Category: Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-11
Updated: 2009-07-11
Packaged: 2018-01-19 00:17:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1448284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lost_spook/pseuds/vvj5
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor ponders this deadly contest he’s playing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Cosmic Contest

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the dw100 prompt "games". I'm sorry...

“It’s all a game,” he muttered, face lined in concentration. “Which one?”

Chess was no use if his enemy was playing Snakes and Ladders. Tiddlywinks or Tag? Hangman or Operation? Ludo, Cluedo, Twister, Dominoes?

It was the risk he took in the game of life. He needed patience, a poker face in the scrabble for victory. It was no trivial pursuit and there were consequences. And while he wondered whether it was Monopoly, Wink Murder or charades, turned out it was always Cheat.

Ace glowered. “Can’t we blow them all up?”

He lost his frustration. “Why not?”

_Bingo!_ he concluded.


End file.
